The present exemplary embodiments relate generally to lighting assemblies. They find particular application in conjunction with lighting display cases (e.g., commercial refrigerated display cases), and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiments are also amenable to other like applications.
Lighting assemblies are used to illuminate display cases, such as commercial refrigeration display cases, as well as other display cases that need not be refrigerated. Typically lighting assemblies use a fluorescent tube to illuminate products disposed in a display case. However, fluorescent tubes are being phased out in favor of LED technology.
Fluorescent tubes do not have nearly as long a lifetime as typical LED, and, for at least refrigerated display cases, initiating the required arc to illuminate a fluorescent tube is difficult. Even more, fluorescent tubes are relatively inefficient by comparison to LEDs, since fluorescent tubes produce more heat than LEDs and provide less control over the direction of light.
Known lighting assemblies often suffer from a number of problems when it comes to lighting display cases. As discussed below, these problems may include issues pertaining to efficiency, lighting uniformity, consumer appeal, customization and maintenance.
Lighting assemblies often allow light to escape the display case and bleed out into the external environment. However, this light could be put to better use lighting the item(s) on display, whereby less powerful and/or or fewer light sources could be employed.
Further, lighting assemblies generally do not uniformly light a display case. Namely, such assemblies generally fail to direct enough light to the center of a display case, resulting in much higher luminance in front of a mullion, as compared to the center of the display case. However, uniform luminance is preferable as it makes more efficient use of the available luminance and may allow fewer light sources and/or less powerful light sources.
Additionally, the optics and/or light sources of lighting assemblies are often visible to consumers. However, consumer tests have found it desirable to keep optics and/or light sources of a lighting assembly outside the view of an onlooker of the display case.
Even more, existing lighting assemblies are generally constructed with a fixed configuration in mind, whereby changing the configuration requires a mechanical and/or electrical redesign. However, this can add unnecessary expense when unconventional configurations are needed.
Further, existing lighting assemblies generally lack any way to replace components. When a component fails, the entire lighting assembly generally needs to be replaced. This can prove costly for one operating a large number of light assemblies.
The present disclosure contemplates new and improved systems and/or methods addressing these, and other, problems.